otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriella and Duhnen Seamel
Faye Zahir is sitting on a stoon as usual, with her chin placed on the back of her hand folded together, and her elbows on the table. She just idly stares at the door to the outside, as if waiting for someone. "Sunset always comes too soon," Gabriella announces to the patrons of the inn as she makes her way in the establishment, her infamous crossbow slung across her back with a leather strap. With a bright smile, she nods to those that recognize her and begins to make for the bar, her cheeks already red with the cold. Faye Zahir slowly turns her eyes to the royal lady as she nods her head, in a polite way, to show her respect to her. Yet she doesn't quite eagerly try to catch her attention, and turns her eyes under her hood to the door again, watching it idly. "Hot wine, Solas!" Gabriella shouts out, stretching on her tiptoes as her eyes catch on the young woman noted once before. Her attention need not be drawn, apparently, as she diverts her path, allowing it to end at the side of the girl's table. "You're rather polite," the royal woman laughs. "My name is Gabriella Seamel. I don't believe we've been introduced?" The squeaky door has apparently been fixed, as Duhnen enters the tavern without any a noise from tht portal. Aside from it thumping closed, at least. The Seamel Duke looks about the common room curiously. Faye Zahir slowly turns her eyes at Gabriella as she nods at her politely, "I am Faye of house Zahir. It is an honor to meet you, milady." Although completely hidden under hood and heavy articles of clothings, her voice proves that she is no older than her earliest teenage. "Gabby," Gabriella offers as she pulls back a chair and invites herself to the teenager's table. She does not notice the arrival of her husband.. but her form is doubtlessly recognizable, with the crossbow slung from her back. "Everyone calls me Gabby. I detest the words "milady." I married a Seamel to get rid of them. See how well they cooperate? Would you like a glass of wine?" Faye Zahir closes her eyes as she nods at Gab, "It's an honor for me, but I fear I am a bit young to drink alcoholics." She speaks calmly and politely, yet she does not seem to be quite liking of talking with others. Duhnen glances to the man as he comes in, shovels down the bread, and leaves. The Surrector gives a short laugh, before spotting his wife, and making his way towards her. He starts whistling loudly en route. "I suppose you're not a Lomasa, are you?" Gabriella teases with dancing eyes. "We start young, I'm quite afraid." There's a pause as the girl considers the woman's face. "Am I bothering you?" The familiar whistling earns the turn of a head and a wink in the Surrector's direction. "It seems we're about to be joined! Have you had the pleasure of meeting my husband?" Faye Zahir slowly shakes her head as she speaks to Gab, "You're not bothering me, lady Gabriella." She slowly turns her eyes at Duhnen as she nods at him politely as she speaks, "Greetings, milord." Duhnen looks with interest to Faye, smiling at her. "We met last night, actually. Hello again, Mistress Faye. Good to see you." He grins at Gabriella, drawing a chair to sit next to her. "I hope my wife isn't causing you trouble." Gabriella considers this greeting with a pause, her eyes flashing aside. "Mistress Faye is actually a member of the Zahir House," she points out thoughtfully. "Although it is delightful that you know each other." With a brief brush of her fingertips across her lower lip, the characteristic bright smile returns. "Wine, Duhnen?" Faye Zahir shakes her head as she speaks under her hood, "No, not at all, milord. She is kind and......" she pauses a bit, before she speaks, "beautiful. You would be really happy with her." "A Zahir?" Duhnen asks, looking to Faye again. "My apologies, I didn't know. You only introduced yourself as Faye." He smiles at her and nods his head. "I suppose your father would have heard of me, then." He winks over to Gabriella and nods. "I suppose I'll have a glass, yes. How are you, love?" "I've been shooting," Gabriella answers with a glance at her husband and a mischevious wink. "Practicing, actually. It got too cold, and I thought I ought to begin the slow journey home. I assume that Dianna has been released, if you have found your way here?" Faye Zahir slightly blushes a bit as she speaks, "I am sorry, milord, if I forgot to mention my own family last night." She sighs a bit, and turns her eyes back at her hands as she goes back into silence. "Don't worry yourself over it," Duhnen smiles good naturedly, nodding to Faye. "Are you staying here for a while? Or did you just stop off to rest for a day or two on a longer trip somewhere?" He looks to Gabriella and shakes his head. "The fine still hasn't been paid, so she's still in my chambers. It should be soon, though. At least I hope. It'd be nice to claim my room for myself again." As the first glass of wine ordered is delivered, Gabriella reaches out to tug lightly on the maid's skirt. The servingwoman leans over, and another request is placed. "Thank you," the noblewoman finishes before turning back to the company at hand. "Request she be placed at Jade Gardens for further holding, Duhnen," she replies to her husband. "That way, you might be able to see your children and.. after all, wouldn't the wonderful influence of such a reknowned woman such as myself do her good? I think I have a spare pair of pants /somewhere/." Faye Zahir slowly turns her eyes back at Duhnen as she speaks, "I will be staying here for only a while, milord, until my protector will come and bring me to a new, safer place." "Who's your protector? I can, perhaps, help you find him if he's running late," Duhnen offers to Faye, before he lightly prods Gabriella with an elbow. "I need to keep her at Fastheld Keep, Gabby. Besides, if you want Dianna to wear trousers, I'm sure it'd be a simple matter for you to just bring some and work your charm on her." He grins amusedly. "I'll have to bring the children to the Palace, then," Gabriella answers simply, taking a sip of her wine as she considers the girl across from her. "Protector?" she asks thoughtfully. "I had been given the impression that Zahir children were born with the innate ability to strike down their enemies at a glance." Faye Zahir shakes her head as she speaks, "No need to do that, milord, but than you for your kindness anyway." She slowly turns her eyes back at the door, as she speaks, "He is a loyal follower of my older brother, a loyal follower to our house." She turns her eyes back at Gabriella as she shakes her head, "We are not a shadow-touched with blissful curses, lady Gabriella, and does not know anything about our member had such cursed abilities. I am sorry." "Gabby," Duhnen tsks, glancing to her, before smiling back to Faye. "If you need our help, we'll be glad to offer it, young Lady. We understand things can go rough for people." "I did not mean to accuse your family of such things," Gabriella answers with a sudden grin. "It was a jest. Your blood is that of Tomassa and Yanarie, is it not? Anyways, if you are ever in need, of course, Jade Gardens is always open to you. I did not mean to cause offense." Faye Zahir sighs a bit as she nods a bit at Duhnen and Gabby, "I am sorry if I was rude, lady Gabriella. I didn't mean it." She bites her lip as she speaks, in a bit depressed, yet still polite tone, "And...thank you for your kindness." "Nobody is being rude," Duhnen chimes in, seeming faintly amused. "Come, there's no need to be upset. We're all friends here after all, correct?" He grins to his wife, pushing back a bit of her hair, before looking consideringly to Faye. Duhnen Seamel stares intently at you for a moment. "I am not upset!" Gabriella answers as the second cup of wine is placed before Duhnen. The noblewoman finishes her own, and with a murmur, passes it to the serving maid. "I apologize, Faye, if I have seemed it. And please, I beg of you.. call me Gabby?" Faye Zahir bites her lip as she turns her eyes at Gab, "No need to apologize......Gabby. And I am not upset, milord." She turns her eyes at Duhnen, biting her lower lip nervously as she notices his gaze. "Is there....something wrong with me?" "Nothing," Duhnen assures Faye, smiling at her. "There's nothing wrong with you. You need not worry. It's just that you reminded me of someone for a moment." He lifts his wine and takes a small drink. "You have to remember, Faye," Gabriella whispers teasingly, leaning forward a bit, "He's just a Seamel. They're a bit.. odd, you know. Well, him in particular. I blame the armor." An ordinary girl would giggle to Gabriella's remark, but the girl, Faye, doesn't show any sign of emotion from under her hood, and just glances at his armor for only short while. "He.....looks fine to me." Faye speaks silently, yet her voice is still somewhat depressed, as if something is heavily burdening her mind already. Duhnen rolls his eyes at Gabriella, before leaning forward a bit over the table. He states in a conspiring tone to Faye, "Yet she married me, none the less. She's the foolish one at the table, obviously." He grins at the girl, before his smile fades a bit at the apparent mood she's in. He glances to Gabriella and lifts his eyebrows questioningly. Gabriella lowers one hand to pinch Duhnen's thigh, hard, before smiling softly over to Faye. "Perhaps we ought to leave the poor girl alone, Seamel," the wife suggests. "I think we are a bit much for gentle sensibilities. Shall we?" Faye Zahir slowly turns her eyes at Gabriella and Duhnen again, and she shakes her head as she speaks, "I......I am sorry if I made you embarassed. Did I do something wrong?" She bites her lip again, as if it's her usual habit when she is anxious. Duhnen smiles to Faye, shaking his head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. We're just concerned for you, is all. We're wondering if there's something the matter." "As he said," Gabriella agrees before smiling over to the girl. "It would seem something is disturbing you, is it not? I did not mean to interrupt your thoughts." Faye Zahir bites her lip as she looks down, and her already tiny figure look a bit shrunken as she speaks, "I am sorry to make you concerned. It......it is my family matters. we have some......difficulties and I fear it could be get worse." She sighs as she closes her eyes, and she speaks in a tired voice, "If you don't mind, I will have to go and try to get some sleep.......I've been quite troubled to have a rest for a while recently." Duhnen rubs at his chin, considering Faye's words, and nodding his head finally. "Get some rest, Lady. You'll be about here tomorrow, I trust? Perhaps Gabby or I can speak with you more then. If you wish it." "Yes, please rest, Faye," Gabriella bids with another soft smile. "Perhaps it will ease your mind a bit? Family troubles have a way of haunting us. I do hope to see you around, and you must always feel free to seek us out." Faye Zahir slowly stands up, and bows to you two in a polite manner, lifting her skirt a bit, and bending her knees slightly to show her respect. "Thank you for your kindness. I......will see you tomorrow, then." She slowly turns to walk to the stairs, leaving a tired sigh as she walks up." "Rest well," Duhnen bids her, rising to his feet and smiling as she departs. He watches her head up the stairs, before sitting again and looking to Gabriella. "I hope things will be well with her." Category:Logs